Freedom and Captivity
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Baltar has escaped. Apollo gets captured. This is after The Hand Of God.


_**Freedom and Captivity**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One cycle, in the prison barge, Baltar and his friends gained control over the prison barge. Apollo did not know what had happened. When his shuttle landed, he walked out of the shuttle. Baltar and a few of his men were waiting for him.

"AH, Apollo. How good of you to join the fun." Baltar mocked. Baltar nodded to the men beside him and they disarmed Apollo. "Do what you want to him but do not kill him."

"What do you want, Baltar?" Apollo asked.

"You'll find out soon. Just wait a bit."

Then the 2 men took Apollo to a cell. They threw Apollo in. Apollo fell to the ground and before he could get up the 2 men attacked him. They took Apollo's shirt and jacket off. They broke Apollo's right arm in several places. They beat Apollo till he was half- dead. They broke Apollo's right leg. When they left, Apollo sat up. Apollo's nose was bleeding a lot. A few centars later, Baltar went into Apollo's cell.

"What do you want?" Apollo wondered.

"I just want to talk." Baltar replied.

"You know my father won't let you win."

"Oh but I have you. He would never let anything bad happen to you."

"I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"Adama. I'm going to trade you for him."

Then Baltar left. Apollo tried to get to the cell door but couldn't due to his leg.

Back on Galactica, Adama was getting worried.

"Apollo should be back by now." Tigh said.

"I know." Adama sighed. Then Baltar appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Adama. How good it is to see you. I hope you are well." Baltar mocked.

"Where is Apollo?" Adama demanded. Baltar turned to one of his men.

"Go get Apollo."

The man did as he was told.

Apollo felt tired. He wanted to sleep but knew he couldn't. Then 2 guys came.

"What do you want?" Apollo slurred.

"Baltar wants you." One of the guys said. Then the 2 guys took Apollo to Baltar. They pushed Apollo into the room where Baltar was. Apollo saw his father on the screen.

"Apollo, are you ok?" Adama asked.

"Father, don't let him win. I'm fine. He's trying to. Ow." Apollo strained before one of the guys hit him in the ribs. Apollo fell to the ground and clutched his ribs. He tried to control his breathing.

"Apollo, are you all right?"

"He's fine. Just a bit breathless." Baltar answered.

"What do you want Baltar?"

"Just to talk. You have one centar to come to the prison barge. If you don't Apollo will die. If you do, Adama, Apollo will live."

"Don't do it, father. Don't listen to him." Apollo shouted. Then Baltar hit Apollo in the face. Apollo's nose began to bleed. Apollo brought his hand to his nose. Then he pulled his hand away. He saw blood covering his hand.

"You have one centar, Adama. You must come alone in a shuttle. So that you know I'm serious, here's a sign." Baltar said before he took something sharp and stabbed Apollo. Apollo gasped and fell onto his side. Then the screen went blank.

Athena and Starbuck had seen what had happened. Athena went to Adama and he hugged her.

"Will Apollo be ok?" Athena asked.

"He's strong. I know he can make it." Adama said.

"You know that Baltar has no intension of letting Apollo live." Tigh reminded.

"I know but I have to go"

"Adama, he'll kill you."

"I have no choice."

"At least take someone with you." Starbuck suggested.

"Ok. You, and Sheba can come with me." Adama sighed. Then Starbuck went to tell Sheba. They did not know that Boxey had heard.

"Come on, Muffit. Let's go." Boxey whispered. They snuck onto the shuttle. Cassiopeia ran to Starbuck.

"Let me come with you." Cassiopeia suggested.

"I can't. It's too dangerous." Starbuck answered.

"I heard that Apollo was beaten and stabbed. He'll need help. You need a med-tech."

"Fine."

Then Starbuck went to tell Sheba.

On the prison barge, Baltar was laughing at Apollo. Apollo was on the ground whimpering as waves of pain pulsed through his side. Baltar stepped on Apollo's broken leg causing Apollo to cry out in pain.

"Sit up, Apollo." Baltar sighed. Apollo tried to but couldn't. Then Baltar kicked Apollo in the side. "I said, get up." Apollo did what Baltar said. Apollo sat up and leaned against the wall behind him. "You know, Apollo, I really like you. You have a lot of courage but if you don't stop this then you'll die."

"You might as well kill me but I know you won't. You'd rather watch me die painfully and slowly." Apollo panted.

"You are quite right. Now tell me what Adama is planning to do."

"Never."

Then Baltar stepped on Apollo's broken leg. Apollo cried out in pain.

"Tell me what Adama is planning to do?" Baltar ordered.

"I'd rather die." Apollo rasped. Baltar slapped Apollo leaving a cut on Apollo's lower lip.

"Tell me."

"Never. All you are is a creep. You're a murderer. I know that you would never let me go."

"Apollo, I care about you. Why would I go back on my word?"

"You hate me and my father. You can't break me."

"Guards, take Apollo to his cell."

The guards did as they were told. They threw Apollo in. Apollo managed to stand up. He walked to a wall in the cell and sat down. He looked down at his wound and saw that it was still bleeding but not as much as before.

Everyone who was going with Adama got into the shuttle. When they got to the prison barge, Adama went out. Baltar saw Adama.

"Bring me Apollo." Baltar ordered. The guards did as they were told. They went down to Apollo's cell. Apollo was semiconscious. They grabbed Apollo and dragged Apollo to Adama and Baltar. Apollo woke up and tried to get away from the guards. When they got to Baltar, the guards threw Apollo onto the floor. Apollo grunted in pain. Baltar grabbed Apollo and pulled him to his feet. Then Starbuck came out with Sheba and Boomer. They shot the 2 guards. Apollo grabbed a gun and shot a few other guards. Then Baltar shot Apollo in the arm. Apollo cried out in pain. Baltar ran to the shuttle taking Apollo with him. When the shuttle was about to leave, it crash into a beam and got on fire. Part of the bay fell onto Apollo trapping him.

"Apollo!" Starbuck shouted. There was no reply. Starbuck and Sheba ran in. Apollo was still conscious. Apollo was practically surrounded by flames. Apollo began coughing as smoke entered his lungs. The flames started to burn Apollo. Then Sheba and Starbuck came.

"Apollo, stay awake." Sheba ordered.

"I'm the captain. You can't tell me what to do." Apollo wheezed.

"No talking either."

Apollo did as he was told. Boomer and Starbuck got the beam off of Apollo's chest. They helped Apollo up. Then they walked out of the fire. When they got out, Adama walked to them.

"Apollo." Adama sighed in relief. Adama pulled Apollo into a hug.

"Father." Apollo whispered.

"We need to go." Starbuck said. Apollo and Adama pulled away from each other and nodded. Apollo grabbed his shirt and jacket and sighed. They all got into the other shuttle and took off. Apollo and Starbuck piloted the shuttle.

"Apollo, let me do it. Cassie needs to check you over." Sheba suggested.

"I'm fine." Apollo replied.

"Apollo, you are a white as snow. You've lost a lot of blood. You've been stabbed. You need to rest."

"Apollo, you can help Starbuck pilot the shuttle but if you feel faint tell Sheba so that she can take over. Understood?" Adama said. Apollo nodded. A few minutes later, Starbuck looked over at Apollo. He saw how pale Apollo was. He saw that Apollo was panting and was very sweaty. He knew that Apollo was getting worse. Then Apollo blacked out. He fell forward onto the controls.

"Commander. Sheba." Starbuck yelled. Adama and Sheba came over. Adama saw Apollo and pulled him back.

"What happened?" Adama asked.

"He didn't listen. He blacked out."

Apollo opened his eyes and tried to get back to work.

"Apollo, no. You need help. You just blacked out." Sheba said.

"I'm fine." Apollo panted.

"Apollo, do as you are told." Adama ordered. Apollo nodded. Adama helped Apollo up. He helped Apollo walk to the bed. Apollo sat down on the bed.

"Apollo, lie down." Cassiopeia sighed. Apollo did as he was told. He could barely move his leg. Adama helped him.

"Thank you, father." Apollo rasped. Then Apollo started coughing. Cassiopeia got an oxygen mask for Apollo and put it on Apollo. When Apollo stopped coughing, he took it off.

"What happened?" Adama asked.

"Smoke must have gotten into his lungs." Cassiopeia answered. "He'll be coughing for a while." Apollo sat up a bit. Then Apollo looked down and saw drops of blood land on his pants.

"Where did that come from?" Apollo wondered. Then Adama put his hand on Apollo's nose. Apollo flinched slightly. Then Adama pulled his hand away. There was blood on it. Cassie grabbed a cloth and put it on Apollo's nose. Adama wiped the blood off his hand. Cassiopeia made Apollo lie down. When Apollo's nose stopped bleeding, Cassie started checking Apollo's injuries. Then Muffit started barking.

"Muffit, Shh." Boxey whispered.

"Boxey?" Apollo asked. Then Boxey and Muffit came out. Boxey went to Apollo with a guilty look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw that man stab you. I wanted to see you."

Apollo sighed and smiled sadly. Then the shuttle started falling.

"What's going on?" Apollo questioned.

"The shuttle must have been damaged. We'll have to land on the planet below us." Starbuck said. Then a few moments later, the shuttle crashed. "We need to get out before the shuttle catches fire."

They all got out with their stuff. They put on thick coats because there was a blizzard outside. When they got out, the shuttle caught fire. They walked away from the shuttle. Then they came to a lake. "We have nowhere to go except across that lake."

"But Apollo and Boxey could die. It's very cold out here." Adama pointed out.

"We have no choice."

SO they swam across the lake. Starbuck helped Apollo swim. Sheba helped Boxey. Then when they got to the middle of the lake, Apollo gasped.

"Apollo, we need to move. You could easily freeze to death." Starbuck ordered.

"I can't move my leg." Apollo gasped.

"You have to try."

"I am."

"Commander, we need your help."

Adama came over and the helped Starbuck and Apollo. They eventually crossed the lake. When they got out of the lake, they walked slowly. Then Apollo fell. Starbuck went to him.

"What happened?" Adama asked.

"I can't move. My legs hurt. I can't move my legs." Apollo cried. Then Starbuck and Adama helped Apollo up. Apollo cried in pain as his wounds were aggravated. They found a cave big enough to fit all of them.

"Starbuck, build a fire." Cassie commanded. Cassie laid out a blanket. Starbuck did as he was told. Adama helped Apollo lie down. Boxey was shivering but still went over to Apollo.

"Dad?" Boxey shivered. Then Boxey hugged Apollo.

"Hey, you're cold." Apollo croaked as Boxey hugged him. "Lie down." Boxey laid down next to Apollo. Cassie and Sheba covered the two up. When they covered Apollo and Boxey up, Boxey curled up in a ball. Then Muffit came over.

"Muffit." Boxey said happily. Starbuck finished making a fire. Cassie checked Apollo's injuries. Then when Cassie was done, she went to Adama.

"How is he?" Adama whispered.

"Not good. He has several burns all over. Some on his legs. Some on his arms. His right leg is broken. I don't know how he managed to walk. His stab wound is pretty deep. He has a concussion. He's freezing to death. He has smoke in his lungs. Several broken ribs. I think one of them may have punctured his right lung. The wound on his arm is pretty bad. His nose has bleed and could start bleeding again. He has a fever. A broken arm. He may have several other injuries. He needs help soon." Cassiopeia explained. Then Apollo started coughing. Apollo coughed into his hand. Cassie put the oxygen mask on Apollo. When Apollo stopped coughing, he looked at his hand. Then he groaned. Cassie looked at Apollo's hand and gasped.

"What is it?" Starbuck wondered.

"He's coughing up blood. He needs help soon." Cassie replied.

"They should be back by now. We know that they left the prison barge." Boomer said.

"I know that, lieutenant but we don't know if they are in trouble." Tigh answered.

"Last we knew Apollo was dying. He could be near death by now."

"Omega, is there any planet nearby that the shuttle could have landed on?"

"There's one. It's right below us. It looks habitable but there's a blizzard." Omega replied.

"Can you scan for the shuttle?"

Omega did.

"Colonel, there is some debris." Omega explained.

"Tell Athena where it's located." Tigh ordered. "Boomer, Athena, you guys come with me."

SO they all got ready. The 3 got into the shuttle and went down onto the planet. They found the wreckage of the shuttle.

"They may have gotten out before the shuttle caught fire." Boomer sighed.

Muffit went out of the cave and into the blizzard.

"Muffit." Boxey shivered. Boxey tried to get up but Apollo laid him down.

"Muffit's fine. He'll come back." Apollo rasped.

"Ok."

Then Apollo closed his eyes.

"Apollo, stay awake." Starbuck ordered. Apollo moaned and opened his eyes.

"I can't stay awake." Apollo moaned.

"You must."

"I can't."

"Dad, can you tell me what happened?" Boxey asked.

"When I landed the shuttle in the landing bay on the prison barge, I went out. Baltar and 2 guys were with him. Baltar mocked me and then told them to take me to a cell a do what they want with me but not kill me. They took me to a cell. They took my shirt and jacket off. They beat me till I was half dead. When they were done, they left. A few centars later, Baltar came. He talked to me about what he wanted. Then he left. I felt tired and tried to sleep. A centar later, 2 guys came and took me to Baltar. That's when Baltar made that deal with father. After the deal was made, Baltar tried to see what I knew. He made me sit up. I was in pain because of the stab wound. Baltar told the guards to take me to my cell. SO they did. My wound was still bleeding. I could barely stay awake. When father came the 2 guards came and took me to Baltar. You know the rest. When Baltar took me with him into the shuttle, I pushed him causing the shuttle to hit the beams." Apollo explained.

Tigh heard something that sounded like Muffit.

"I hear something." Tigh said. Then the noise got louder. Tigh used his flashlight and looked for Muffit. Then he saw Muffit.

"It's Muffit." Boomer happily said. Boomer went to Muffit. "Take to Boxey, Muffit."

SO Muffit did. They followed Muffit.

In the cave, Apollo and Boxey were shivering. The cold icy wind blew into the cave. Whenever it did, Boxey and Apollo shivered and coughed. Cassiopeia checked Boxey.

"Boxey, needs help. He and Apollo are sick." Cassie said. Then Apollo and Boxey started coughing. Boxey shivered and curled up in a ball. Apollo coughed up blood.

"Dad, are we going to be ok?" Boxey croaked quietly.

"Yeah. We're going to be fine." Apollo strained weakly. "Try to rest."

"Ok."

Boxey tried to sleep.

"How about we move you two to the back of the cave. He can be closer to the cave wall." Starbuck suggested.

"Yeah." Apollo agreed. Starbuck helped Boxey and Apollo.

"What's going on?" Boxey wondered.

"We're moving so that we'll be warmer. Maybe you'll stop coughing."

Boxey nodded. When Apollo and Boxey were settled. Apollo covered Boxey up. He pulled the blankets all the way up to Boxey's chin. He took the hood of Boxey's coat and pulled it over Boxey's head so that only his face was visible. Boxey smiled. Apollo smiled too and wrapped his left arm around Boxey. He pulled Boxey closer to him.

"Do you feel better?" Apollo whispered.

"Yeah." Boxey replied.

"Good. Now let's get some rest."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

Apollo watched as Boxey fell asleep. Adama smiled at the 2. Adama went over to Apollo and took the blankets and covered Apollo up.

"Thanks." Apollo hoarsely croaked.

"How do you feel?" Adama asked quietly.

"Really weak and scared."

"You're scared about Boxey."

"Yeah. He has a fever and his face is sweaty. Whenever he coughs I fear that he could die or something bad will happen." Apollo cried. Tears fell from Apollo's eyes.

"You are a good father. You love him. He's lucky to have a father who loves him."

"Well, I had the best teacher."

Adama wiped the tears from Apollo's eyes. Apollo groaned.

"What is it?" Adama asked.

"My head and side hurt really bad." Apollo gasped.

"Cassiopeia."

Cassiopeia came over. She checked Apollo over.

"He's getting worse. He needs help soon." Cassie said. Apollo had his eyes half opened. He was very weak. Then they heard Muffit.

"Muffit." Apollo groaned. Then they looked at the cave enterance and saw Muffit come in with Athena, Boomer, and Tigh.

"We thought you guys could use some help." Boomer sighed.

"Boomer." Starbuck loudly said. Boxey whimpered slightly and then started coughing. Athena went over to Apollo and Boxey.

"Hey, Apollo, how do you feel?" Athena whispered.

"I don't know." Apollo croaked weakly. "I can't feel anything anymore." Athena looked at Cassiopeia.

"We need to get him to Galactica. Now." Cassie ordered. Then Starbuck came over.

"I got Boxey." Starbuck volunteered.

"I'll get Apollo." Boomer sighed. SO they did. Apollo groaned as Boomer helped him up. They got out of the cave and went to back to the shuttle. AS soon as they walked into the cold night, Apollo and Boxey started coughing. Boomer helped Apollo walk. "Come on, Apollo. You can do it." Apollo panted a lot. Apollo tried to walk. Then Apollo coughed up blood. Blood strained his lips. His nose began to bleed. When they finally reached the shuttle, they got Apollo into the shuttle and onto the bed. They put Boxey on another bed. Apollo was in a lot of pain. He was semi- conscious. Cassie took a cloth and gave it to Athena

"Put it on his nose. It'll help his nose bleed." Cassie said. Athena did as she was told. Cassie went and checked Boxey over. As she checked Boxey over, he woke up.

"Where's dad?" Boxey asked.

"He's fine." Cassie replied.

"Can I see him?"

"Not right now."

Then they arrived on the Galactica. They got Boxey and Apollo to life center. Apollo had woken up. He was trying to sit up.

"Apollo, lie down." Salik ordered.

"No. I need to see Boxey." Apollo panted.

"Apollo, you need surgery now."

"Not till I see Boxey."

Then Adama came.

"What's going on?" Adama wondered. Salik went to Adama.

"He needs surgery but he won't lie down. If he doesn't have surgery soon, he'll die." Salik explained. SO Adama went to Apollo.

"Apollo, you need to lie down." Adama ordered sternly.

"I need to see Boxey." Apollo slurred.

"When you have had surgery you can see him."

Apollo tried to get up but Adama grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down.

"I order you to do as the doctor says." Adama commanded. Apollo did as he was told. Salik gave Apollo something to help him sleep. Adama could tell that Apollo was afraid. "Hey, you'll be fine." Apollo nodded.

"I just don't want to sleep." Apollo answered.

"I know."

Adama kissed Apollo's forehead. He watched as Apollo slowly fell asleep.

"We need to operate on him now. He doesn't have long." Salik sighed. Adama nodded. Salik and Cassiopeia got Apollo ready for surgery. Adama waited. A few hours later, Cassie came out.

"How is he?" Adama asked.

"He'll be very weak and tired but he will recover. He's still sick but that will pass." Cassie replied.

"How bad was it?"

"Really bad."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes."

So Adama went to see Apollo. He saw Apollo and went to him. Boxey was in a bed next to him. Adama sat on the bed next to Apollo. He rubbed Apollo's cheek and watched as Apollo slept. A few centons later, Boxey started coughing. Apollo started whimpering. Boxey slowly woke up. Adama went to Boxey's side. When Boxey woke up, Adama smiled.

"Hey, Boxey. How do you feel?" Adama wondered.

"Not too good." Boxey rasped.

"You'll get better soon."

"How's dad?"

"He'll be fine. He's asleep right now. You should be asleep too."

"I don't want to sleep."

Adama sighed. He picked Boxey up and put him on his lap.

"Can you tell me a story about dad?" Boxey asked quietly.

"Ok. When your father was little he loved to look out the window and watch the stars. During the summer I would take him outside and we would look up at the stars. He would have his head on my shoulder. He would always fall asleep. Some night, Zac and Athena would come with us. All 3 of them would fall asleep on me. A few weeks before Caprica was destroyed, Apollo and I went outside one night and watched the stars. He was recovering from an illness. He was still a bit weak. He fell asleep on me. I smiled as I remembered how we used to look up the stars." Adama explained happily. Boxey was nearly asleep, when Apollo started coughing.

"Daddy?" Boxey whispered. Apollo stopped coughing and opened his eyes. He saw Adama and Boxey and smiled slightly. Boxey got up and walked over to Apollo.

"Hey, Boxey." Apollo croaked. Boxey hugged Apollo. Apollo hugged him back.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just a bit sore."

Apollo saw that Boxey was half asleep.

"Come on, get under the covers." Apollo quietly said. Boxey smiled and got under the covers with Apollo. Boxey put his head on Apollo's left shoulder. Adama came over to Apollo. He found Apollo's hand and squeezed it. "Am I really going to be ok?"

"Yes. You'll need time and rest but you'll be fine." Adama replied.

"Is it true that you and grandpa would watch the stars when you were little?" Boxey curiously wondered.

"Yes. It's true." Apollo sighed. "Now, go to sleep. That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

Boxey did as he was told and fell asleep. Apollo smiled. Adama smiled at both boys.

"Did you tell him what we did when we were little?" Apollo questioned quietly.

"He asked me to tell him a story about you when you were little." Adama answered. "You should get some sleep. You still look pale and tired."

"Ok."

Apollo fell asleep. A few cycles later, Boxey and Apollo recovered from their illness. It took a lot of time for Apollo to recover. A sectar later, Apollo was up and about. His arm was still healing. Adama called Apollo to his quarters.

"You wanted to see me?" Apollo asked.

"Yes. Come in." Adama replied. Apollo came in. "Sit down." Apollo sat down. Adama sat next to him. "How do you feel?"

"I'm still a bit sore but other than that, I feel fine."

"I know that you are still a bit upset about what happened. They finally found Baltar. He's dead."

"Thanks."

"Apollo, I wanted to tell you myself because I knew that you were upset. I thought that me telling you about it would bring peace to your mind. Please, my son, tell me how you feel. Don't hide how you feel from me. Every time you do that, you do something that could get you killed."

Apollo started crying.

"I feel peace about what he did to me but I feel more peace knowing that he can no longer cause innocent people to die. But that doesn't bring back the people who have been killed." Apollo cried.

"I know." Adama answered.

"It doesn't bring back Zac, my mother, Serina, or the colonies."

"I know."

Adama let Apollo think for a few minutes.

"Do you feel any better?" Adama wondered. Apollo nodded. Adama put a hand on Apollo's shoulder. "You can leave when you want to." Apollo nodded.

THE END


End file.
